ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/10 Interesting Ben 10 Facts 1
This list is gonna be a bit different than my usual lists because it's only going to state these facts instead of having my opinion of them listed as well. The only opinionated part is the "Interesting" part, as these are facts I find interesting. Hopefully I'll do more of these if I can get enough trivia afterwards, which I probably will. You may know some of these, but I know some don't, so I figured I'd put them here. These are in no particular order, per say. Celesitalsapien's Home Before Forge of Creation, the home of the Celestialsapiens, Alien X's species, was a planet called Zvezda. Vulpinic Tortugans Cannonbolt's original toy lists that Cannonbolt is two species from two different planets, an Arburian Pelarota from Arburia and a Vulpinic Tortugan from Vulpin, Wildmutt's planet. The reason for this is that when the Great One was destroying Arburia a week before the events of The Big Tick, some Arburian Pelarotas migrated over to Vulpin to escape death. On another note, before it was destroyed, Arburia was actually the closest of Ben's aliens planets to Earth. Upchuck Prototypes During creation, Upchuck went through a lot of different design changes before his debut. Four of these prototypes were used for other things in the series. Two of the four were used for two other aliens, Spitter and Articguana. The other two were used for villains in the episode Ken 10, Sploot and Mot Snikrep. Ironically, all four of these prototypes made it into the Ken 10 episode. Omniverse ChamAlien ChamAlien was originally to have an appearance in Universe vs Tennyson to spy on Chadzmuth but then the story changed. End of the "Fire Alien First" Cliche Up until Omniverse, the first alien to be used in each Omnitrix by Ben was a fire alien. Ben turned into Heatblast with the first form of the Prototype, Swampfire with the second and the Ultimatrix, and Ultimate Swampfire was the first Ultimate he went. When Omniverse came around, the first onscreen alien with the Omnitrix was Lodestar, a magnetic alien. First Things First If you actually think about it, Heatblast wasn't the first alien used within the Ben 10 universe. Grey Matter, Cannonbolt, and Armodrillo were used by No Watch Ben just before Ben got the prototype Omnitrix. But if you go back further, Ben fought Vilgax with XLR8 and Mole-Stache, and just earlier after crash landing, Ben transformed into Ghostfreak, meaning he is the first alien used. But if you want to go back further, that would mean it's Chromastone who is first in the time stream as he was used before the universe was even created. Named Forever After Normally, when Ben gets an alien, he'll name it in one of its earlier appearances, or we'll know the name prior. Three aliens had not been named onscreen on their first appearance: Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, and Fasttrack. Snare-Oh and Frankenstrike were not named onscreen until Omniverse, and that was after the rename from Benmummy and Benviktor, which never actually got said onscreen, and we had to wait for Fasttrack to shout his out... Or was it confirmed by one of the crew members? I... I don't remember which. Upgrade Needs an Upgrade Upgrade's transformation is technically not complete, which explains the fact that he has a robotic version of Ben's voice, and needs to merge with technology rather than just being able to touch it then become it like Ship and Baz-El. Transformations Between Aliens Every season of Ben 10 ever has had at least one episode where Ben was transformed between aliens. Four-Armed Aliens Omniverse is the only series not to introduce a four-armed alien. OS brought in Four Arms, AF brought in Spidermonkey, UA brought in AmpFibian, but the closest Omniverse got was the fusion Fourmungousaur which doesn't count as it is a fusion, not an individual alien. Let me know if there's any trivia you think is interesting and would like to see in a future list, and also let me know if I should do these trivia lists more often. Category:Blog posts